Luna de Octubre
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: No más el niño de cabello platinado, con la mirada perdida al frente, diciéndole que solo ella era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa sincera aún cuando todo se viera negro... oneshot. DMHG.


**Disclaimer** No me gano nada con una demanda, y no tienen nada qué sacarme así que no tiene caso que me demanden. Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán; yo solo me dedico, como les he dicho muchas veces, a jugar con ellos.

**N / A:** Si antes creían que escribía angst, tal vez me he superado a mí misma. No sé, siento que este fic es mucho más triste que los anteriores. Eso es lo que provoca una larga temporada de música gótica y mucho cansancio tanto físico como mental.

Al principio podrá parecerles más extraño de lo normal, lo que pasa es que comienza como Draco / Hermione, pero no precisamente Hermione / Draco. Ya lo entenderán.

¡Qué lo disfruten!

_Dedicado a **Erúnamo**, siempre serás mi razón, pero eso ya lo sabías. Gracias. Te amo._

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Luna de Octubre**

El día que abrió los ojos y encontró la lechuza en el marco de la ventana, supo que había tenido suficiente de secretos, desesperanza y soledad. Se desperezó, ignorando su fuerte dolor de cabeza, y apartó las mantas rojas con ribetes dorados antes de decidirse a recoger su rizado y enredado cabello castaño. Con pasos lentos y temerosos alargó la mano llena de rasguños y con mucho cuidado se apoderó del pergamino recién enrollado que estaba en la pata izquierda del ave. Aunque eso no le valió sino para obtener una nueva marca de sus uñas afiladas.

—¡Ah!—dijo entre dientes para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar al retirar el sello de cera, tal como se cerraban las cartas en los buenos tiempos, con el símbolo que más le aterraba luego de una calificación reprobatoria: La Marca Tenebrosa. Regresó a su cama y cerró las cortinas del dosel, iluminando con la punta de su varita la carta que mejor habría quemado y vuelto a quemar.

—_Lumos_

De suerte que no se mareaba fácilmente, pues su temblor habría cansado a cualquiera. Abrió el pergamino y se dispuso a leer. Realmente odiaba aquello; no entendía por completo el motivo por el que se encontraba, en ese preciso momento, leyendo la carta de aquél a quien más temía.

_Hoy habrá luna llena. Te espero, como siempre, al lado del lago. Será una noche especial, así que no olvides venir preparada para la ocasión. Quizás tu vestido luzca más bajo la luz de la luna. No llegues tarde._

Sin dedicatoria, saludo ni firma. Pero esas cartas siempre eran así, igual de frías que el mismo viento a la mitad del invierno, e igual de superficiales que la capa de hielo que se formaba en el lago casi siempre a fines de ese mes. ¡Claro que su vestido se vería mejor! En Octubre, la Luna haría lucir hasta una compañía fúnebre, y las hojas, plateadas, caerían a sus pies igual que sus lamentos.

Suspiró profundamente, más por tratar de recuperarse a sí misma que por verdadero sentimiento. De nuevo se encontraba a merced del destino, prisionera de un mago que bien podría matarla en el momento que quisiera, pero que sin embargo no lo hacía nunca. ¿Es que tenía miedo¿Qué era lo que le impedía matarla no solo a ella, sino a todo al que quisiera¿Un tinte de moral?

Imposible.

Con la boca bien cerrada y los ojos puestos en una forma en que nadie adivinaría nunca qué pasaba por su mente, enfrentó el día, comportándose como cualquier persona. Presa, una vez más, de sus propios secretos. No lo sabía, pero aún cuando los hubiera contado, su vida no corría más peligro que la de una mosca que molestara a alguien y fuera muerta por casualidad. Sí, así era como se sentía. Una mosca. Nada más.

La noche llegó, por mucho que ella quiso evitarlo, perdida en sus propios temores por lucir tan perfecta como pudiera, practicando sus frases para nunca desagradarle. Mientras arreglaba sus rizos para que cayeran en orden sobre sus hombros, murmuraba una plegaria de misericordia a cualquiera que la escuchara. Solo quería correr tan rápido como pudiera, lejos de todo, lejos de él, para no volver a sentir miedo. Se calzó los zapatos negros, dio un último acomodo a los pliegues de su vestido y tomó el abrigo oscuro que había dejado sobre su cama.

Cerrando las cortinas del dosel, aún a sabiendas de que nadie la echaría de menos, salió de la habitación sin el menor ruido. Lo mismo en la sala común, los pasillos y el jardín, hasta que llegó al lago.

Era increíble lo bien que había aprendido a moverse en silencio. El miedo siempre hace que una persona quiera complacer a quien se lo inspira, llegando a volverse tan perfecta y dedicada en su labor, cualquiera que ésta sea. No importaba mucho si eso consistía en disimular una carta escondida, cumplir con un compromiso, moverse en silencio, o morir lentamente ahogada en sus propios temores y secretos.

Sola, una vez más, llegó hasta el lugar destinado a su encuentro, pero no había nadie. ¿Le habría jugado una broma? Miró al cielo; la Luna era llena, y se notaba más grande y perfecta que nunca. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar más detenidamente en eso. Acababa de imaginar que aquella sería su última noche. Si eso resultaba cierto, sería la última vez que habría podido ver al cielo con tanta claridad, las estrellas brillantes como diamantes sobre terciopelo negro. Un nubecilla de vaho salió de su boca entreabierta al dejar escapar una enésima plegaria. Pero de nuevo, siempre que se encontraba con él, sentía que sería su último momento de vida.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se volvió rápidamente, y un mechón de cabello alcanzó a cruzarse por su rostro en el impulso. Una figura negra caminaba con paso decidido y al mismo tiempo calmado hacia ella. Él, sin duda, con alguna nueva tortura psicológica. ¿Qué le tendría preparado esta vez?

Esperó de todo: una maldición, un insulto, y hasta la misma muerte. Pero en cambio él se acercó con un paso apenas audible, las manos enguantadas en piel, la capa negra, la túnica de seda oscura, y las botas igual que los guantes. ¿Por qué sería que siempre vestía de negro? Su cabello platinado tomaba un tono aún más pálido por la noche, sin mencionar el de su piel. Era un espectro, pero irremediablemente vivo y tenebroso a la vez.

_No te preocupes por los muertos, ocúpate más bien de los vivos. _¿Dónde lo clasificaba a él¿Dónde?

Saludó con una reverencia al modo del siglo XVII, y al levantarse presentó una rosa rojo sangre en la mano derecha. No dijo nada, pero ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Se acercó y, alargando la mano que le quedaba libre, retiró con sumo cuidado el cabello que cruzaba su rostro. Ella se estremeció al contacto, arrancando de los finos labios de su compañía una sonrisa.

—¿Es que aún me tienes miedo?

—Nunca me has dado motivos para no tenerlo.—respondió tan firmemente como pudo. Sin embargo, por dentro, temblaba como un carámbano sobre la cabeza de una soprano a media entonación.

Él le ofreció el brazo, y tuvo que responder sin más, tomándolo, mientras se dirigían a una banca próxima desde la que se podía ver el Bosque Prohibido claramente, desde un ángulo tan seguro como a través de un cuadro. Se sentaron en la fría cantera y un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a pesar del grueso abrigo que le proporcionaba su capa.

—Gracias por no ignorar la carta.—pero, él sabía, ella nunca tendría el valor de ignorarlas.

Casi bufó al escucharlo.

—Eso no era una carta. Ni siquiera era un memorando. ¿Siempre eres tan frío en todos tus mensajes¿O solo conmigo?

—¿Preferirías que no lo fuera, entonces?

Dudó. ¿Lo prefería¿Acaso querría tenerlo más cerca, aún con lo que le temía?

—No.—y volvió a sumergirse en el silencio de su alma.

Las manos enguantadas jugaron un momento con el tallo de la rosa, haciéndolo rotar sobre su propio eje antes de atreverse a decir:

—Aún no has aceptado la rosa.

—Ah.

Pero no hizo ningún movimiento, como si fuera lo más obvio, no aceptarla. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, de cualquier manera?

Por un breve momento, quizá una fracción de segundo, le pareció ver que se encogía sobre sí mismo, mientras ella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, crítica. Sus manos se habían hecho puños y oprimían el grueso tallo de la rosa roja. Apretó los labios, y luego, como si hubiera sido su imaginación, recuperó su compostura. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro de paciencia forzada y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿No la vas a aceptar?

¿Aceptar la rosa o arriesgarse a caer víctima de una maldición imperdonable? Le devolvió la mirada, y luego la bajó hacia la mano que le ofrecía la flor. Acercó, titubeante al principio, su mano izquierda, y tomó el regalo por sobre la mano del mago. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tomó entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia sí, observando los pálidos dedos que se estaban volviendo morados debajo de las uñas.

—No me dijiste que la lechuza te había vuelto a lastimar.

La chica de cabello castaño se sonrojó ligeramente ante esta diminuta muestra de interés y preocupación. Lo cierto es que ella misma se había causado mucho más daño que los insignificantes rasguños que el ave de rapiña pudiera provocarle.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa.

Con más cuidado que el que tuvo al retirar el cabello de su rostro, acercó más las manos de su ángel y las acarició con los labios, los ojos entrecerrados, o mirando a cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos marrón que lo observaban.

—Está fría—la bajó hasta dejarla sobre el mármol—. Toma, te daré mis guantes.—y comenzó a quitárselos.

—¡No!—lo detuvo—Estoy bien, de verdad. No necesito tus guantes.

Sonrió una vez más. Ella no sabía si estar aterrorizada o encantada. ¿Quién lograba obtener una sonrisa sincera de aquél muchacho? Nadie. Y se lo había dicho muchas veces: nadie más que ella.

Llevó su mirada hasta las rodillas cubiertas por el vestido negro, que al final parecía estar hecho jirones. Obedeciendo un impulso más, él se inclinó y recargó su cabeza en su regazo. Ella, sorprendida, se quedó inmóvil al principio, y luego, como sabía que le pediría tarde o temprano, enredó sus dedos helados en el cabello platinado del mago, acariciando su frente de vez en cuando.

—Sabes—comentó al sentir los hielos que tomaba por dedos rozar su piel cálida a pesar del frío—, si no querías los guantes solo por ser míos, podías habérmelo dicho. Te estás congelando.

—Estoy bien.—y silenciosamente dio gracias a la oscuridad, que no permitía que se viera su expresión avergonzada.

Se quedaron así un momento, sin más conversación que el sonido pausado de sus respiraciones, y un ligero estremecimiento de vez en cuando cada vez que el viento los azotaba con sus puntas de hielo.

Guardar silencio no significaba de ninguna forma que el cerebro estuviera ocioso. Ella siempre mantenía la guardia alta, esperando que de un segundo a otro él podría atacarla, puesto que nadie ni nada lo detenía. Sin embargo, atada como estaba, a él, no le quedaba más opción que fingir un cariño que, pensaba, no sentía, mientras gritaba por dentro que habría preferido morir antes que dejar que le tomara la mano.

De nuevo, como mariposa que vuela de capullo en capullo, sus pensamientos la llevaron hasta el día en que todo comenzó, y se culpó una vez más por no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Claro está que, después de ese día, nunca volvió a dejar que eso ocurriera, aunque fuese ya demasiado tarde.

Unos meses antes, presa del insomnio y la desesperación, había salido al jardín principal a la mitad de la noche. El clima era fresco, un alivio del calor que había tenido que soportar durante el día. Caminaba sin cuidado y sin prisas, con los pies descalzos mientras intentaba recuperar el sueño antes de que alguien la descubriera. Tan concentrada estaba en su fin, que nunca vio la sombra que la había seguido desde que había dejado el castillo, y que ahora se aproximaba silenciosa como ella sola.

—¿Fuera a deshoras?— escuchó justo junto a su oído en un susurro aterrador. Gritó, pero su voz fue apagada por una mano pálida que cubría su boca—Y además haciendo un exceso de ruido—la reprendió—. Esperaba más de ti.

Cuando la respiración agitada de la chica se hubo calmado un poco, él la soltó. Sin perder un solo segundo, se dio la media vuelta y le espetó.

—¡Debí suponer que eras tú, Mortífago!

Él se llevó una mano al pecho, burlón, como si hubiese sido herido.

—Yo, por el contrario, nunca supuse que serías tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eso no te importa.

—Tal vez, pero debería importarte que lo sepa. Después de todo, estás rompiendo una regla muy clara.

—Lo mismo que tú.

—¿Y crees que eso me impediría delatarte? Soy un mentiroso mucho más adiestrado de lo que crees; puedo zafarme de esta como me venga en gana.

Sí, la había dejado sin respuestas. ¿Desde cuándo tenía más razón el chico problema que la niña perfecta?

—No me importa que le digas a todo el mundo. ¿Qué puedes hacerme? Nada.—pero era un intento de demostrar una valentía sin fundamentos. Sabía que estaba mal, y sabía que aquella serpiente haría lo que fuera para verla caer. A ella, de todos los alumnos del colegio, incluso más que al Niño-que-vivió, le encantaría verla rebajada a nada.

—Digamos que... siendo muy misericordiosos, lo menos que pueden hacerte es retirarte tu grado de Prefecta. Acéptalo, Sangre Sucia, tengo la ventaja.

Fue entonces cuando la razón de toda la persecución tuvo sentido.

—¿Q... qué es lo que quieres¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—Lo que tú puedas ofrecer a cambio de mi silencio.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, las orejas rojas del coraje.

—¡No te daré nada, idiota!

—Cuidado con lo que dices, niña, tu futuro, escúchame bien, _tu futuro, _depende de que yo hable o no.

No podía hacer nada, y estaba consciente de ello. Se retiró el cabello del rostro, y cruzó sus brazos, dándose un aire un poco superior al que en el momento le pertenecía.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

Él parecía tener arreglado todo, pues no tardó en contestar más de lo que le tomó a ella hacer la pregunta.

—Que sigas rompiendo la misma regla, todas las noches a partir de hoy, y que vengas a este mismo lugar para encontrarte conmigo.

—¡Es absurdo¡No lo haré!

—Entonces hablaré.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la frente, completamente desesperada e impotente.

—¡Argh¿Qué ganas con eso¡Mejor delátame!

—Soy yo el que pone las reglas desde este momento. Si quieres mantener tu récord, tendrás que obedecer. Si no, enfréntate a las consecuencias.

—No tiene sentido, tarde o temprano nos descubrirán y será peor para los dos.

Él rió, con una carcajada limpia y sonora.

—Llevo más de un año viniendo aquí todas las noches, y no me ha pasado nada. A decir verdad estoy harto de estar aquí solo. Y quiero que _tú _me acompañes—después de un momento de silencio que le dejó para pensar, agregó—. No creo que necesite decirte qué es lo que te pasará si no estás de acuerdo. Eso ya lo sabes, y, lo que no, confío en que tu cerebro sabelotodo lo deducirá por sí mismo.

Tragó saliva, y supo que desde ese momento se volvería esclava de su peor enemigo, como en sus pesadillas. Un _Mortífago_.

—Te has quedado muy callada.—la voz la devolvió al aquí y ahora.

—Lo siento.

—No pido que te disculpes, quiero que lo arregles.

Suspiró—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—No sé, lo que sea. Vamos, una última conversación, hazla interesante.

¿Una última conversación¿_Última_? Sin quererlo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Por fin pasaría lo que imaginaba desde aquella noche en que su vida dio un vuelco?

—¿Qué pasa¿Ahora por qué tiemblas? Te dije que aceptaras mis guantes...

La castaña puso sus manos en la espalda del chico y lo empujó con fuerza. Sus reflejos de Buscador lo salvaron de una dolorosa caída sobre el suelo frío y húmedo. Ella se levantó de golpe, apretando en un puño sus manos.

—¡Ouch!—exclamó; las espinas de la rosa se le habían clavado en una palma, y la arrojó con ímpetu al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa!—exigió el rubio.

—¡A ti¡Esa pregunta va para ti! Ya estoy cansada de cumplir con cada uno de tus caprichos, me convertí en tu humilde esclava y siempre hice lo que querías¿no fue suficiente¿No fui un juguete lo bastante atractivo para ti, así que ahora te deshaces de mi?

—No entiendo lo que dices.—entrecerró los ojos para dar a entender su molestia; ella no solía reaccionar así, ella siempre era tan perfecta, tan tranquila... excepto claro, cuando se trataba de él.

—¡Uy, lo siento¡Hice enojar al gran Mortífago!

—No soy un...

—¿Entonces por qué utilizas ese sello en tus cartas!

—Sabes perfectamente que es el único sello que me funciona.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte?

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y luego responder.

—Dime¿alguna vez he faltado a mi promesa de no hacerte daño?—le respondió con silencio—¿Te he lastimado? Además, digo, de esa lechuza estúpida a la que no me dejas matar por rasguñarte las manos cada vez que te le acercas. Nunca he faltado a mi palabra, creí que ya lo sabrías. Ahora¿querrías explicarme por qué estás tan asustada?

—Dijiste que sería nuestra última conversación...

—Y lo será.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme?—susurró aterrada.

Él la miró con lo que se podría haber tomado como profunda compasión y quizá un pequeñísimo tinte de ternura.

—¿Cómo podría matarte?

Ella respiraba agitadamente, no tenía una respuesta para aquello.

—Pero, lo que dijiste...

El rubio tragó saliva y se retiró el cabello del rostro en un gesto descuidado y natural que le daba tanto encanto. Suspiró y luego bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Ya te he causado demasiado dolor—dijo, y ella no lo podía creer. ¿Hasta ahora lo aceptaba?—Quiero... quiero decirte que lamento haberte chantajeado, y darte las gracias por haberme escuchado estos meses.

—¿Eso significa que...?

Levantó los ojos y la miró de frente, con auténtica tristeza en ellos.

—Y no pienso hacer nada en contra tuya, ni siquiera si esa fuese la única forma de mantenerte conmigo. Eres... eres libre, Hermione.

Libre, por fin. Luego de interminables noches en vela exprimiendo su cerebro por proporcionar una conversación interesante, una sonrisa que aparentara ser sincera.

La expresión en su rostro solo podía compararse a la de un niño que recibe el regalo de sus sueños en Navidad. El color volvió a sus mejillas, y casi estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada de felicidad cuando él añadió.

—Solo quiero pedirte una cosa más, por favor. Que esto... que esto quede como un secreto.

—Lo que sea, sí. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Hermione dio media vuelta y sin despedirse ni decir nada más, corrió de regreso al castillo. Utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo antes posible, pero el frío y el peso de su abrigo, además de haber comenzado a correr con los músculos fríos, la hizo bajar pronto el ritmo.

Ahora caminaba de prisa, con la respiración agitada y los pies congelados. Era libre, por fin, no más escabullirse de noche, no más miedo al esconderse el sol. Ya no tendría que mentir a todo el mundo sobre por qué no dormía lo suficiente y se sentía cansada. Tomó aire profundamente. No más Draco Malfoy, pidiéndole que le ayudara a entender un problema de Aritmancia, o hablando por horas sobre lo inútil de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

No más el niño de cabello platinado, con la mirada perdida al frente, diciéndole que solo ella era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa sincera aún cuando todo se viera negro...

Se detuvo. ¿Ya no más miedo¿De qué¿De que la lastimara?

Habían pasado meses y nunca le había hecho nada, salvo recordarle la hora a la que se encontrarían, y cambiar de vez en cuando el lugar de reunión.

Se había acostumbrado a los secretos, a los regalos. Demonios, el vestido que llevaba puesto lo había mandado hacer especialmente para ella, para ayudarla a esconderse en la oscuridad junto con él, para enseñarla a ser discreta como una sombra.

Miró sobre su hombro y aunque no alcanzaba a ver hasta la banca, el brillo del lago bajo la Luna llena le recordó al brillo de sus ojos cada vez que la noche llegaba.

Tal vez era hora de regresar... se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía tanto frío...

**_ooo_**

Draco la vio correr y por un momento quiso lanzarse a la carrera tras ella. Pero la había dejado libre, y no podía retirar sus palabras. En vez de eso la observó alejarse rápidamente y en silencio, el crujir del pasto helado casi imperceptible bajo sus pies.

Cuando desapareció, fue hasta el lugar en que había caído la rosa y la recogió del suelo. Tenía el tallo roto, igual que se sentía él ahora, y las puntas de las espinas estaban rojas donde habían alcanzado a perforar la piel de sus manos. Cómo hubiese querido destrozarla por ello, le recordaba tanto a sí mismo...

Regresó a la banca fría y ahora abandonada, y se dejó caer sobre la roca.

Bueno, volvía a estar solo, y tendría que enfrentarse a ello de alguna manera. Quizá regresaría a sus sombras en silencio, y volvería a guardar todo para sí mismo, como lo había hecho durante tantos años.

Levantó la vista hacia la Luna llena, y la odió por ser el único testigo de aquella noche fatídica. Siempre recordaría aquel momento cada vez que se metiera el sol, y aún más al observar esa cara pálida, mirándolo, riéndose de él.

Volvió a bajar la vista y luchó contra la desesperación de acabar todo aquello en un segundo. No; esperaría un poco más. Si aquello sería lo último que sentiría, quería saborear el dolor unos minutos.

Escuchó, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, pisadas imperceptibles a su espalda. Cualquier otra persona fuera de lugar a la mitad de la noche se comportaría nervioso, huiría antes de que pudieran atraparlo, e inventaría alguna excusa para que su captor creyera que era algo inocente. Pero él no. Draco Malfoy siempre estaba preparado para estas situaciones. Y, esta noche en especial, sabía quién era.

Lo aspiraba en el ambiente, lo escuchaba en su respiración, y hasta podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Sí, él _sabía_ quién era.

—Creí que ya estarías en la torre—no hubo respuesta— ¿Se te olvidó algo?

Aquella presencia se acercó aún más, sentándose a su espalda en un espacio que apenas podía ocupar. Se inclinó sobre él y apenas rozó su pálida mejilla con los labios. Draco se estremeció y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada penetrante y unos ojos castaños que nunca lo abandonaban.

—Sí—respondió casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si había separación alguna, ésta no sería de más de un par de centímetros—. No te pregunté dónde nos veremos mañana.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y balbuceó antes de decir:

—P-pero eres libre.

—Ya lo sé.

Él parpadeó varias veces, como si se tratara de un sueño o una mala broma del insomnio, pero ella seguía allí, real. Sin poder responder nada más, colocó una mano detrás de su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí.

En todo el tiempo que la tuvo cerca nunca había intentado besarla, y ahora que, siendo libre, volvía a él, no pudo soportarlo más tiempo. Siempre creyó que sería igual que en sus sueños, pero la realidad siempre superaba el mundo que él vivía mientras dormía, y una vez que la hubo sentido suya, se prometió que nunca la dejaría ir.

Ella dejó que la besara cuanto quisiera, inconsciente devolviéndole cada beso, ya no un juguete sino su amiga y compañera, cajón de secretos y paño de lágrimas.

Cuando la soltó y abrió los ojos, lo encontró mirándola. Tenía otra vez esa sonrisa sincera que tan pocas veces le había visto, y sonrió de vuelta. Su respiración era pausada, siempre en control de sí mismo; nunca pudo dejar de admirarlo por eso y muchas otras cosas.

Draco besó con cuidado su mejilla y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido que le hizo olvidar el frío que había sentido en toda su vida . Y ya no pudo odiar más a la Luna, observadora silenciosa.

Y ahora recordaría siempre que aquella noche, bajo la brillante Luna llena de Octubre, había comenzado a vivir.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hey, no por ser una escritora deprimida al momento de sentarme frente al teclado significa que dejaré una historia como ésta sin un final feliz. Dicen que cuanto más se sufre, más alegría habrá al final, y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Que mis demás musas tomen nota, mi musa favorita siempre es la que me hace escribir mejor.

Si ya llegaron hasta acá, no tardan nada en dejar un review aunque sea corto. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, recuerden que son maravillosos a la hora de mejorar, y no importa que no sean cartas larguísimas, basta con saber que pasaron por aquí y leyeron el fic.

**_Eledhwen_****_ Moonlight Spell_**


End file.
